


LIFE AS I SAW IT

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony suffers a blow to the head. When he regains consciousness, he is stunned to find that the life he is in, is not the life as he saw it.





	LIFE AS I SAW IT

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Welcome to the first story of my "Life" series. This chapter is short, but serves as an introduction to this story. Please enjoy!  


* * *

"Life as I Saw It"

Chapter One- "Stay with me"

"Tony…Tony can you hear me? Stay with me, keep your eyes open."

Tony DiNozzo lay helplessly on the floor of the warehouse, trying to keep conscious, trying to will the agonizing pain in his head to disappear.

“DiNozzo!" Ziva David spoke sharply.

Tony startled, and looked into Ziva's eyes, but the pain was too much, his eyes too heavy; he felt his body melt into the pavement…

Sounds emerged slowly, almost sounding as if under water: muted, hollow, incomplete. Tony's breath quickened as he aroused from his stupor.

His senses were bombarded with a symphony of sounds: a steady beep, beep, beep…"what the hell is that?"…a gurgling sound, similar to a pump recycling; muted voices that were near, but not next to him.

Slowly, he attempted to open one eye, then the other. Blurred images made him dizzy at first, and then they slowly coalesced into a recognizable form. The room stopped moving, for he realized he was in a room; in a bed actually.

"Oh, shit, I'm in the hospital." Tony murmured to himself. He cautiously felt around his head and face, hoping not to find anything strange coming out of his brain. He sensed rather than felt the bandage on his head, as he couldn't reach behind him.

He located the nasal cannula delivering oxygen through his nose. He felt the sticky patches on his chest, wires leading to some machinery next to the bed.

A familiar voice broke through, and he turned his head toward it. His bed was next to a viewing window, and through it he could see the backsides of Gibbs and Ziva standing at the Nurse's Station, talking to someone wearing a white lab coat.

His view was obstructed by a housekeeping cart, which prevented him from seeing who they were actually talking to. The housekeeping aide showed up right then, and moved her cart to the next room, giving Tony a full view of the goings on in the nursing unit.

As the person Gibbs and Ziva were speaking to moved away, they turned slightly so Tony could see their profiles.

Suddenly, Tony sat up, hyperventilating, and causing every alarm to go off. "Ziva…what?"

Gibbs rushed into the room, Ziva following somewhat more slowly behind him. "Hey, Tony, slow down, take it easy. You're going to be ok. You just got a knock on the head."

Tony's eyes were wide with surprise, shock. "Fear?" thought Gibbs.

"Tony, I am here. You are alright, though if you do this again, I may have to kill you." Ziva smiled at her partner, her face showing the strain of worry, her voice tired.

Tony looked at her, not comprehending what she was saying. "Ziva…" Tony's voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes slowly left her face and trailed downward.

He looked into her eyes, confused, and hesitantly asked the question he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to. "How did you get pregnant?"

Thanks for reading. This story has twenty chapters, will update quickly.


End file.
